Strange Love
by madi-carstairs
Summary: All Sadie wanted was to have a normal afternoon date with her boyfriend-well, as normal as a date with the god of funerals in a bloody graveyard could be. Of course his literally evil father had to show up and ruin things (but not so much that they can't be fixed). Sanubis two-shot. NOW RATED M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I did promise a M-rated fic earlier, but the way the idea turned out, I thought it might be better as a two-chapter story. I will be bumping the rating up to M after I post the next chapter, but for those who don't wish to read M-rated content, this chapter can stand on its own in its T-rated glory.**

 **When reading the books (way back in the day), some of my favorite character interactions were between Sadie and Set. As Anubis is Set's child, I thought this could lead to some awkward situations, hence this story.**

 **As in all of my stories, just Sanubis-no Walt/Anubis combination. Sadie is 18 in this story.**

* * *

"What are you thinking, my lady?" Anubis asked, breaking apart from her once more to look her in her blue eyes. "You're never silent this long."

"It's quite nice here," Sadie said, glancing around at the falling leaves around them before leaning in to kiss him again, smoothing her maroon skirt down as she straddled his legs. "For a graveyard, that is. Honestly, Death Boy, do we always have to come here when we get out?"

Anubis rolled his gorgeous coffee-colored eyes, slipping his hand in her purple-streaked hair to cradle the back of her head and pulling her closer by the hand on the back of her leather jacket. "Try finding another quiet final resting place nearby where we won't get charged with public indecency, and I will be more than willing to go."

He had stopped by the B.A.G. to pick her up after school, and as Sadie was in a good mood after finally being done with finals and Carter was in charge of the First Nome for the night, they ended up walking to a small cemetery concealed from the street by a row of trees. Anubis had summoned a bench out of mummy linens—Sadie had staunchly refused to snog on top of someone's mausoleum, no matter whether their spirit said it was alright or not—and they sat down upon it, idly kissing and talking about the day as the rays of the sun flickered through the trees.

She hummed, pressing her lips to the space behind his ear. "Look at you, getting familiar with modern laws."

"I'm quite certain it was at least a polite custom in ancient times, as well," Anubis said, his eyebrow raised. He pressed his hand hard against the small of her back, causing Sadie to pitch forward against his chest. She steadied herself by pressing her hands against his shoulders as he connected their lips once more. Sadie sighed into his mouth and slid her hands down his chest, allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth. He gently slipped his hand up the back of her cropped black shirt as she lightly bit down on his lower lip. He let out a soft growl and pulled her closer, moving the hand on her back around to cup her right breast as he moved off her lips to press lingering kisses along her jaw. Sadie inhaled sharply, biting her lip and fisting her hands in his hair. He sucked hard on her pulse point as he gently massaged her breast, causing her to gasp and squirm against his jeans, clutching him closer. He broke away from her neck to lock their lips together once more, and she pulled at his hair, and his hand started to creep down to the front of her skirt—

Suddenly, someone cleared their voice behind them. Sadie shoved herself off of Anubis and stood up, smoothing down her skirt quickly. She was hopeful that she could just use a quick memory spell on whoever it was before remembering that Anubis had pulled them "out of phase" as soon as they entered the graveyard. No mortal should be able to see them. Sadie ground her teeth together, turning to look.

What she saw was probably the worst possible scenario—well, second worst. She couldn't imagine ever being able to deal with _her_ father seeing them like that.

In front of them stood Set, the bloody Rockin' Red Reaper himself, leaning against a tree and smirking at them. His matching red suit, red snakeskin pants, and dark red skin made him look like a giant wash of color. He wolf-whistled at them, his smirk growing wider, and tugged at his forked beard.

"Now, now, now, son," he tutted. "In public? I'm impressed. Maybe you're not such a disappointment after all."

Anubis rolled his eyes and stood up as well, crossing his arms over his chest. "What do you want, _father_?" He said the word like an insult.

Set let out a grating laugh. "What, I can't just come see my son and his precious mortal?" Sadie and Anubis stayed silent, equal expressions of incredulity gracing their features. Set sighed, taking off his sunglasses to reveal equally red eyes. "Alright, alright. I need to converse with Sadie Kane for a moment. Alone."

"No," Anubis said, glowering. "I won't let you near her—" He was interrupted by Sadie placing her hand on his arm, causing him to turn to look at her.

"I can handle myself," she said, her face impassive. "It might be something important."

Anubis sighed. "Fine," he said loudly, still maintaining eye contact with Sadie. "But only if you swear on your name not to harm her at all, directly or indirectly."

Set rolled his eyes. "Very well. I swear on my name not to hurt Sadie Kane or cause her to be harmed in any way, nor will I break my truce with the Kane siblings." He shifted his gaze to Sadie, smirking once more. "You have the dog well trained."

A light post exploded next to Set, showering sparks around him.

"Say that again, and your head will be next," he growled, glancing at Set with a scowl before turning back to Sadie, his eyes dark and his expression serious. "Be careful," he muttered. "You know what he's capable of."

Sadie nodded. "I will." She turned to face Set, crossing her arms as she walked out of the graveyard gate. She could feel Anubis' gaze on them as she closed the gate behind her, moving to stand in front of Set.

"All right, what do you want?" she said, her posture tense.

"What, is it that absurd to wish to talk to the mortal who captured my son's heart?" He leered at her, sneering before whispering, "And it seems a few other things, as well."

"It is," Sadie said, rolling her eyes. "It's been a bloody long week. Why are you here?"

"I'm offended, Sadie Kane," Set said, pressing his hand to his chest dramatically. "Don't you trust me?"

"Fuck no," she retorted, raising an eyebrow. She tapped her toe against the ground impatiently.

"Such language! I'm impressed," he said with a laugh, his eyes sparking behind his red sunglasses.

Sadie rolled her eyes. Of course, nothing could ever be easy with him. "Out with it, _Evil Day_."

"I really wish you'd stop using that name, Kane," he said, his eyes flickering. "You know it does nothing."

"It irritates you," Sadie said with a shrug. "I consider that an accomplishment. Now, for the last bloody time, _what are you here for_?"

Set waved his hand at the graveyard. His voice echoed around them as he spoke once more. "There, so that my son won't overhear. Now, to my knowledge, your much less entertaining brother is searching for a certain magical scroll that can be used to protect your precious Nomes for a millennia."

Sadie raised her eyebrows. Carter had been searching for the protective spells on the scroll ever since the battle with Apophis—he claimed they could absolutely prevent any demons or any chaotic or evil influence from entering a Nome for a thousand years. "Do you have it?"

He laughed again, the sound like nails on a chalkboard. "Hold your enthusiasm, Kane. It's surrounded by traps meant to prevent gods from touching it. I know its location, and will gladly provide you with it—as long as I get something in return."

"What do you want in return?"

"Something extremely simple that only you can provide," he said with a grin, tucking his sunglasses in the front pocket of his suit jacket. "Now, as I _clearly_ saw earlier, you are getting very close to my son. Though he is an incredible disappointment, he could be useful to me in the future. In exchange for a few words, I will give you the location of the scroll. It's that easy."

"You want his secret name," she said, eyes widening at the realization before she narrowed them again. "Never. We'll find the bloody scroll on our own."

"Be reasonable for a moment, Sadie," Set said, his fangs flashing as he spoke. "All I ask is what should be rightfully mine as a parent. In return, all the magicians in the Nomes have wards that would prevent any demon from ever stepping through. It's a logical trade."

"I already said no," Sadie said, her eyes cold. "You haven't been a parent to him at all, so don't you dare play that card."

"One more time, have some common sense," Set said, waving his sunglasses. "This is the last time I will make such a great offer. It would be prudent for you to take it, Kane."

"Listen, _Evil Day_ , I'm not going to give it to you," Sadie said, her staff appearing in her outstretched hand. "Not in a billion years. Now, bugger off."

Set rolled his eyes and sighed, his red eyes starting to glow. "Well, I hoped you'd be intelligent for once, but it seems the cards aren't in my favor today. But I will get his secret name someday, Sadie Kane. Have fun on your wild goose chase for the scroll." He waved his hand once more. "I won't take up any more of your time." He turned his eyes back over to Anubis, who stood in the same position as earlier, staring at them with his jaw clenched. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" And with that, Set exploded in a spiral of red sand, vanishing from the graveyard.

As soon as he disappeared, Anubis was outside of the gate of the graveyard in a flash. He rushed over to her faster than humanly possible, placing his hands on her waist as he examined her head to toe.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his eyes dark. "What did he want?"

"I'm fine; he kept his word for once," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "But he wanted your secret name. He said he'd give the location of that scroll Carter's been after for years in exchange."

"Sounds like a fair trade," Anubis said, breaking eye contact with her. Sadie rolled her eyes and smacked his head lightly with the back of her hand.

"I didn't tell him, you pillock," she said, wrapping her arm back around his neck. "Who knows what he'd do with that information. He literally killed my father; I won't let him hurt you too."

He stared at her, his head tilted to the side in confusion. Sadie rolled her eyes once more, leaning in to press a kiss to his lips.

"I love you, prat," she said, her eyes dark and serious. "I'm not going to sell you out for eternity just so I can get a bloody protection spell."

A tiny smile appeared on his lips. He slipped one hand around to her back, pulling her closer. "I do love you, Lady Kane."

"Mmm, I am pretty brilliant," she said, leaning back in.

He broke the kiss after a while, panting slightly, and looked her in the eyes. "Would you want to go down to my room in the Duat?"

Sadie's eyes widened once more, and she leaned in again, pressing a quick, hard kiss to his lips. "Carter's in charge for the evening. Let's go."

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 2 will be up soon! Love, Madi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the second installment of Strange Love, as promised. I deeply apologize for taking so long to update; life got in the way. I hope you enjoy!**

 **This story is now rated M for sexual content and strong language. If you are not of age of consent or do not wish to see sexual content, I would not read this chapter, as that's basically all it is.**

 **Sadie is 18 in this story.**

* * *

Sadie stepped out of the portal, appearing in Anubis' room in the Duat. She pulled her phone out of her backpack as Anubis stepped out of the portal behind her, typing out a text to Carter that said, _I'm fine-with Anubis. Be back tomorrow._ He replied almost immediately, the text reading, _Okay. Don't forget about your divine words class. Be safe._

She rolled her eyes dropped her school bag and phone on a chest in the corner, sparing a look around the room. As always, it was impeccably clean like no mortal boy's bedroom would be. There were numerous cabinets and chests made of dark wood surrounding the floor made of matching wood. A traditional Egyptian bed with carved posts, slanting slightly downward, was against the far end of the wall. To its left was a doorway leading to his Greek-style Egyptian bath with thankfully more modern amenities. She rubbed her shoulder at the idea of the warm water on her tired muscles. Perhaps they could head in there later...

Her thoughts were interrupted by Anubis walking up to her and wrapping his arm around her waist, spinning her around to face her.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, his eyebrow raised. Sadie nodded, leaning in to press a chaste kiss against his lips. She pulled away after a moment, looping her arms around his neck.

"Yeah," she said. "I texted Carter-I can stay the night. I don't have to do anything until I teach my class at noon."

"Good," he said, his eyes twinkling. Sadie almost didn't have time to think before he pulled her flush against him, locking their lips together tightly. She sighed into his mouth and deepened the kiss, tangling one hand in his hair as he pushed her leather jacket onto the floor. He waved his hand, causing their combat boots to appear by the chest where she put her bag. She pulled at his shirt as she tugged at his lower lip with her teeth; he got the memo and yanked it off before stripping her off her crop top as well, his gorgeous eyes darkened with lust. He pushed her up against the wall by the bed before locking their lips together again, placing one hand on her hip and letting the other trail up the back of her leg, motivating her to lift it and wrap it around his waist, pulling his hips flush with hers. She could feel his hardness against her body as he broke off of her mouth, moving down to trail kisses along her jawline.

"You're excited tonight," Sadie said, panting slightly, as he started to press lingering kisses to her neck, tugging at his hair to pull him closer. "I mean, I'm certainly not complaining, but...

Anubis bit lightly at the junction of her neck and shoulder as he slipped a hand up her skirt to press against her through her underwear, causing her to let out a sharp gasp against his lips. She felt a jolt of heat flash between her thighs and attempted to pull him closer with the leg around his waist.

"As if you're not," he retorted with a smug twitch of his lips. He waved his hand again to make her skirt vanish off of her legs before pushing the lace of her panties aside to swipe his thumb over her clit. Sadie let out a sound that was definitely not a whine and shoved at his chest, prompting him to move his hand off of her and allow her to drop her leg down to the floor.

She fisted her hand in his hair and pulled him down for a searing kiss. Anubis fiddled with the clasp on her bra as she raked her nails down his chest, causing him to inhale sharply. He finally undid the clasp and she tossed the garment on the ground without breaking the kiss, allowing him to cup her breast as he pulled her closer. She moved her hands to the button of his jeans, popping it open and pulling down the zipper before shoving them down his legs. Sadie slipped her hand down his black boxers to move against him teasingly, causing him to break off of her lips and duck his head down to her shoulder, pressing tiny kisses against it as she rubbed her hand. He moved his thumb against her nipple, making her inhale deeply. Finally, he pulled off of her, impatiently waving his hand to snap away his underwear before sweeping an arm behind her knees and carrying her bridal-style to the bed.

He dropped her down and crawled on top of her, pushing her hair away from her face and kissing her again. Sadie tangled one hand in his hair and pressed the other against the small of his back, bringing his hips against hers. They both exhaled at the sensation. He trailed his hands down to the lace of her underwear, pulling it down her legs gently, leaving them both totally bare. She shut her eyes as he ran his hands up her legs before placing a soft kiss to her collar bone and swiping his finger over her clit. She sighed and pulled him closer by the hair, causing him to let out a low growl and connect their lips once more before slipping two fingers inside her. Sadie broke apart from his lips and let her head fall back into pillow as he began to move his fingers.

"Babe, if you don't get in me within the next five seconds, I'm going to _murder_ you," Sadie ground out through her teeth, shuddering involuntarily at a particularly clever twist of his fingers.

He chuckled breathily and pulled his fingers out as she grabbed a condom from the chest next to his bed, allowing her to roll it on him before he pushed her legs further apart and interlaced their fingers, pressing her hands into the bed next to her head.

Sadie gripped his hands tightly as he entered her slowly while pressing gentle kisses against her lips until his hips were flush against hers. Suddenly, he stopped and moved away from her lips, causing her eyes to flutter open.

"Anubis? Why'd you stop?" Sadie said, her eyes wide, attempting to pull him closer.

"In all my years of existence, I've never had anyone to trust," he began, his warm brown eyes staring into hers. "I am... eternally grateful to have met you, my lady. I love you."

"I love you too," Sadie said, looking up at him earnestly and tightening her legs around him, "and that was very sweet, but if you don't move or do _something_ right fucking _now_ I swear on your name and mine that I will spontaneously combust."

He smirked and leaned in to press his lips to the space behind her ear. "If my lady insists," he said before rolling over, pulling her with him so that she was straddling his thighs. "Take what you need."

"Oh, thank heavens," she muttered, placing one hand on his chest and moving the other back to position him before sinking down on him slowly. He placed his hands on her hips as she let her eyes flutter shut at the familiar pressure, letting out a sigh as she rolled her hips down.

Anubis growled softly as she started to move her hips in circular movements, grinding down on his length. "You're going to kill me, Lady Kane," he panted, his eyes trailing down the curve of her neck. He began to thrust upwards shallowly, meeting her movement for movement.

She grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her breast. "The feeling is mutual, babe. _Gods_ , you always feel so bloody big like this. Not that your ego needs any more stroking."

He chuckled slightly and rolled his eyes, but his abs jumped. "I aim to please."

"Fuck, I'm right there," she whispered as he hit the perfect spot, her whole body tensing. Anubis moved his hand down and circled her clit with his thumb several times, pushing her right over the edge. Sadie shut her eyes tightly as the waves of pleasure spread through her body, slumping forwards onto his chest. He moved his hand back to her hip and thrust upwards once, twice, three times before he found his release as well, tightening his hands on her to the point that it was almost painful.

Sadie raised her hips, allowing him to slip out, before moving off of him and lying down by his side. He rolled over to dispose of the condom with a wave of his hand before returning to face her, wrapping one arm around her and pulling her closer.

She snuggled into his side and closed her eyes, struggling to catch her breath. He stroked a hand through her hair and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

When her heartbeat finally slowed to normal, Sadie propped herself up by her elbow to look at him, finding Anubis already staring at her.

"What?" she said, raising an eyebrow. "Is there something on my face?"

He shook his head slightly, a small, gorgeous smile that he so rarely let show forming on his lips. "You're stunning, as always. I meant what I said earlier, my lady."

Sadie rolled her eyes, blushing slightly. "I love you too, you bloody sap." She leaned down for a chaste kiss, settling against his side once more. He made a low hum of contentment, his hand idly tracing patterns on her back.

"So... what would you think about taking a bath together?" she asked after a moment, trailing a hand down his chest.

He let out a short bark of a laugh. "Give me a moment."

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! Love, Madi**


End file.
